


Four short due South Podfics for Helens78

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis, due South
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Humor, M/M, Mary Kay, Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four due South podfics - angst, humor and porn (all the major food groups)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. as he's in it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [h78podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h78podfic/gifts).



> For the 2013 due South Podfic Exchange - Helens78 asked for Fraser/Kowalski and Fraser/Ray/Ray, and for angst or humor. So I've recorded four shortish stories, the first more angsty, the next humorous, and a couple of Helens78's own stories as well, for the hotness factor. Hope you enjoy them!  
> I had thought chapterizing these was a cunning plan that would allow me to do multiple nifty within-AO3 "inspired by" links, but alas, no, so I've done those links by hand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A somewhat angsty story by Hth. Thanks to Hth for permission to record - [the original text is here](../../../works/24129). The rating is Teen. The pairing's Fraser/Kowalski, with past Fraser/Vecchio.

Length ~11 min

[Mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/?ermfseqm98wpw8c)  
[M4b download](http://www.mediafire.com/?jyxll4qdvba6lya)

streaming option


	2. The Lipstick Mafia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The humorous one. Thanks to Punk for blanket permission to record her stories - [the original text is here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2495). This one's rating is Teen. The pairing's Fraser/Kowalski.

Length ~14 min

[Mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/?c4idabid1pbnwdz)  
[M4b download](http://www.mediafire.com/?z8m284lm9d4le37)

streaming option


	3. Long Distance Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone sex, Fraser style. Thanks to Helens78 for permission to record her stories - [the original text is here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/113732). The rating is Explicit, and the pairing's Fraser/Kowalski, with some D/s dynamics.

Length ~10 min

[Mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?71c9v7axhyh3aur)  
[M4b download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?31nvbl65e7b57j5)

streaming option


	4. Looks Good on His Knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally, who could resist a threesome with Fraser, Ray, and John Sheppard?  
> Thanks to Helens78 for blanket permission to record her stories - [the original text is here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/157403). The rating is Explicit. The pairing's Fraser/Vecchio, with a little John Sheppard on the side and some D/s dynamics.

Length ~8 min

[Mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?yr4bffqzcnnisza)  
[M4b download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?ajzt471i0l4afdi)

streaming option


End file.
